


Hunting A Wolf

by nanjcsy



Series: Candles Burn, Candles Go Out. [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Mind Games, Ramsay is his own warning, Theon gives an effort or tries to, Urination, blood/gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if that was a key that Sansa swiped?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Running Wolf

Sansa waited. First she waited for Reek to shamble off, then she waited to hear Ramsay saddle up and leave. Now. Flying around, Sansa pulled on her cloak, boots and gloves. She took the dinner knife, better than nothing as well her decorative but deadly pointed charm Petyr had given her.  Reaching under the mattress, she used her nails to rip out the stitches then extracted the key she had stolen. A click later and so silent, so slow, Stansa flew. Her feet knew the way, knew everything about Winterfell. The tombs, if I can make it there, I know how to get out. A sudden noise and Sansa threw herself into a shadowy alcove. It was a maid with laundry heading towards the other bedrooms.

I need to go to the kennels first and get Theon. He will have to help me get to the Wall. Jon will help me find our brothers, he will take back Winterfell. I will threaten to take out his eyes, threaten to flay him if I have to. Theon is under Reek somewhere or he wouldn't have told me about Bran and Rickon. There is no choice, I can't make it by myself. For the first time I think I really hate being female. Like Arya used to, I wish I knew how to fight.

Reek sat up right away when Sansa came running in and opened his cage. Shaking his head, Reek stood and backed away from her. "Milady, you..you need to be in your room. Please, I will walk you back very fast, no on has to know. Please, let me take you back, Lady Sansa." He was begging and trying so hard to pull her. Steeling against pity and disgust for this terrified creature, Sansa shoved him against the cage, hard. "Listen to me, you owe me, you owe my family! You will help me get to the Wall. Jon is Lord Commander there, he will help me find my brothers. Theon!"

In a frustrated screech, Reek hollered, "Not Theon, Reek!" Sansa had sharply slapped the gaunt face before she registered her hand flying. "You will do as I tell you or I will take out an eye! I can take away pieces of you too, Reek. Now we must get to the tombs." "No, Lady Sansa, I told you there is no escape. Please, if someone sees you, Master will be very angry. You need to go back to your room. Let me take you there." Sansa noted that Reek's voice was no longer impassioned. It was more as if he were reciting a script. Sucking in a breath, Sansa backed up. Blinking away the sudden tears in her eyes, she whispered. "Its a game isn't it? He left the keys out for me to grab?" Reek nodded and looked at the ground.

"If you go right now, he might let me take you back to your room. Master said if you came here to take you back if you agreed to it. He might hunt you anyway, but he might let me just bring you upstairs." Reek spoke very soft, already knowing it was too late. Maybe if she had gone right away, but Ramsay is not patient. Reek can always tell when Ramsay was on his way. Like a prey senses the predator hunting, he cringes down and says no more. It's too late. Sansa turned as soon as she heard footsteps. Composing herself, she will not shame herself by begging for mercy. Worse was seeing that smug faced Mryanda with Ramsay. Sansa stood tall and proud while Reek shrunk back into his cage, trembling.

"Ah, my lovely wife is out for another stroll without her dear husband! She is a wolf after all, they are notoriously hard to cage up. You know, I think you really do need some exercise, Sansa. Myranda and I were getting ready for a nice hunt. Of course, we were actually going for some deer, but a wolf will do nicely. You want to run about, then by all means, wife, run!" Ramsay smiled and it slightly faltered when Sansa slowly walked towards him. She stood so close, so that she could tower over him. "You cannot kill me. If you do, your own father will put you to your own flayed cross. Even legitimized, no one will stand for the bastard of Roose Bolton killing the surviving Stark daughter."

Myranda backed up and Reek whined as Ramsay's anger seemed to paralyze him. Those hell fire eyes stared into afraid but determined cold ones and the very air was still. Then Ramsay got control and gave a sharp smile. "I had no intention of killing my lovely gentle sweet wife. Why would you ever think such a thing of me, my love? No, just a bit of fun, a game. You run and show us how well you know Winterfell. If you know it well enough, it should be no problem to escape. Right? No dogs, no arrows or blades. Just Myranda and myself, oh and Reek. We give chase and if we catch you...we ALL go into the bedroom tonight."

 

 


	2. Trying To Hunt A Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt and the aftermath of such.

Sansa ignored the taunting calls from her husband and his whore. She DID know Winterfell very well and she knew that there was no way that she could escape alone. Not before one of them would catch her. I won't let them take me down like some wounded animal. There were many places to hide that she remembers. Playing hide and seek with her siblings, Arya always had the best places to pop up screaming from. Recalling some of them nearby, Sansa darted towards some worker shacks. It was inevitable that they would catch her, she could hide further but thirst and hunger would drive her out sooner or later. Better to get whatever gruesome punishment over with and not make it worse. The thought of unwashed broken Theon and that smug faced bitch touching her made her spit bitterly. Gagging slightly she found the place she was looking for and got herself ready.

Myranda smirked at the panicked tracks in the snow and easily followed them, giggling. Ramsay had gone back a bit to find his lagging pet. Reek never did well on hunts in the snow. She went through the shacks and then into the tiny alleyway. "Oh poor Lady! You must be very cold and wet, maybe you should come out now. You really should take what dignity left you can have. After tonight, I am going to make sure you have none left at all." She called out sweetly, nearly skipping in sadistic joy. She never even saw more than a blur then a silver thing and PAIN OH GODS THE PAIN IN HER EYE SOMETHING IN HER EYE-Myranda screamed. "OH YOU CUNT LICKING BITCH!" Sansa jumped out of the way of the screaming,flailing girl. Backing up Sansa grimaced at the sight of the blade with the eye ball still stuck in it. Turning to run, she couldn't help herself. "Not so pretty anymore, Myranda." The girl howled and gibbered in rage, then held her eye socket and moaned in pain.

Ramsay turned into the alleyway, confused. All the screams he was hearing was Myranda's, not Sansa's. He had given very strict instructions to Myranda about how she could hurt Sansa. It never occurred to him that Sansa might need a similar list. Staring in shock at his playthings eye on the ground and he slowly grinned, making Reek cringe. "Such a fighter, my little wolf. Very well, I understand how wild you are now, my love." Ramsay snapped for his pet to follow and he began to hunt his wolf. Her tracks were clear in the snow but they circled and changed paths into dead ends. "Clever girl. Truly a wolf worthy of a good challenge. Wish I had known that sooner, my love." He called out. "Our relationship might have not started so awkwardly. You need to run and hunt sometimes, like any true wolf does. I have not seen to all your needs and comforts, I see that now. For now on, you will have proper hunts, both as predator and prey. How does that sound, dearest?"

Sansa sneered at Ramsay's words, but she did feel like a wolf right now. Crouching beneath a dead log, covered by a mountain of dead leaves and dirty snow. Unlike with Myranda, she had nothing to attack Ramsay with, no time to create a trap. Still, she wouldn't make it easy for him to find her. Judging by his voice, he was not upset at her taking the eye of his whore. Instead, it seemed to amuse and excite him. I can use this later, this is maybe how Myranda kept him sweet to her. Right now, she was freezing and terrified, hunched under rotted wood, hunted by her husband. Could her parents ever have imagined their eldest daughter in such a position? Suddenly her cover was gone and Sansa cried out, trying to launch herself. Teeth, claws, fists and feet attacked while Ramsay laughed, delighted. Sansa managed to bite a huge chunk of flesh from Ramsay's neck, causing Reek to flinch. "Please, Lady Sansa, stop! He'll hurt you!" Reek babbled, unable to help himself, wringing his hands.

"Silence Reek. My wolf needs to fight, needs to be tamed whens she is too wild." Ramsay's voice made the creature shrink further and go silent. The fight continued until Ramsay backhanded her hard several times and Sansa finally slumped down. "Done? Good. It's getting chilly and I think Myranda needs the maester." Throwing her headfirst at a tree, Ramsay pressed her face first into the bark. "Stay still like a good girl or I am going to tie you here and flay a finger." Sansa did not move or speak as Ramsay tied both hands behind her back. "There. Now Reek, you will take Lady Sansa's arm and walk her back. Take her straight to her room and lock her inside. Understand me?" Reek nodded and gently guided Sansa. "Yes Master."  It was a silent walk back and Sansa was grateful that Reek brought them in through a private corridor. When they entered her room, he did not untie her. "I am sorry, milady, but Master did not give permission, remember?" He shambled out after washing her wounds and lighting candles for her. Reek also had removed her wet clothes and wrapped her in thick blankets. Neither felt any shame at him seeing her body. Who cares what a creature sees?

That night Sansa did indeed scream her repentance. Ramsay had brought his pet and Myranda as promised. The whore was clearly in pain and angst over the loss of her eye. An ugly, ill fitting leather patch covered half her face and Ramsay kept making jests over it. When he said that Myranda was lucky that it was never her beauty but her inner ugliness that drew him to her, the whore paled with anger and hurt. Saying nothing, the whore turned every bit of that upset onto Sansa. Ramsay allowed Myranda to whip Sansa ten times, then had to nearly wrestle the whip away. Sansa endured the lashing, she endured Reek's pathetic attempt with his mouth between her legs. When he did it to Myranda, she seemed to enjoy it and Sansa could see how much Ramsay liked Reek's mouth. Her composure was lost when Ramsay made Myranda and Reek each take an arm and leg of his wife. They stood with her held half off the bed, yanking her limbs tight and helpless. Ramsay took Sansa anally and she screamed, cried and begged then.

When the moon was high and Sansa was covered in blood and semen, they were still not done. Sansa was laying on her back, Ramsay between her blood soaked thighs, rutting more. He switched between both abused holes and grunted with the effort of savagery, his thrusts deeper and harder. Sansa's screams were muffled as Myranda was on her face, suffocating her. The whore was rubbing her disgusting wet flesh,swollen with need over and over on Sansa's face. Finally both her husband and the girl howled and stilled. Her face was suddenly drenched and Sansa gagged. Then came the worst humiliation possible. "Oops, sorry, I couldn't hold it." Sansa was horrified at urine was trickling on her face. She struggled hard and managed to push the girl off her. "You bitch! You sick whore!" She ran to vomit in the chamber pot as Myranda laughed. Ramsay called Myranda a dirty whore and said she must replace those sheets for Sansa now. Sweetly, Myranda apologized and said she would bring fresh linen when they were done playing. Sansa washed her face and rinsed her hair quickly, Reek bringing her water and a towel, silently. Myranda and Ramsay sat on the bed, just watching. "Reek, bring wine." Ramsay said and the creature left Sansa to finish fixing herself with her meager water and towel. No soap of course.

When she was done, Sansa stood tall and ignoring her pain, turned to face the two on the bed. Ignoring the stink of piss, blood and semen, ignoring the burning lashes on her back and the ripping pain in her private areas, she surveyed them. Every inch the Lady, Sansa surveyed Myranda slowly then smiled. "Even like this, I am more appealing than you. Not so pretty anymore, Myranda." The girl was frozen for a second while Ramsay burst out laughing. When Myranda screeched and tried to attack, he caught her and threw his whore against the wall. "Sansa is right, Myranda. Why don't you take your freakish face,elsewhere for awhile? Sansa has been through enough tonight, she took her punishment well. No reason to further torture her with seeing you. Off with you."  Myranda tried to sweetly approach Ramsay but he gave her a look that froze her. Not daring any further, she shot Sansa a look of hatred and fled. Ramsay began to walk over to Sansa and she steeled herself for whatever would come next. Shocking her, his fingers were gentle on her hair. "Maybe your next run outside will involve hunting Myranda. If you continue to please me, who knows how our relationship might go?" 

Sansa stepped closer and asked, "Does that mean someday you won't lock me in this room?" Smirking, Ramsay said, "Perhaps. How about we shall start with you accompanying me to dinner if you behave?" It wasn't what she hoped to hear but it was enough for now. Nodding, Sansa softly thanked her husband. When Ramsay made her go on all fours to fuck her, Sansa complied then howled like a wolf as he hurt her more. It was worth it to sit in a chair at the dining room table the next day. Sitting on a hard chair nearly brought her to tears it hurt so bad, but it was still wonderful. Polite and obedient to her husband's orders, Sansa enjoyed a meal and wine with the Boltons. Her wolf snarled deep inside and though how she would hunt each of them. Myranda would just be the first. Someway, Sansa would learn how to defeat them. Bring them down, one by one.

A month later, a month of dinners and rough nightly encounters with her husband, a hunt happened. When they caught Myranda, Ramsay allowed Sansa to sit on Myranda's face. Of course, Ramsay had removed the whore's teeth first, knowing how fierce the whore could be. While Reek held the bitch down, Ramsay flayed while fucking her and Sansa rubbed on the whore's face. For the first time, Sansa had an orgasm and it shook through her. By now Myranda was only able to twitch and make hoarse cries. Sansa would have been ashamed at how much more lustful she became at Myranda's agony. Young Lady Stark would have never then pissed in a girl's mouth that was open in silent, screaming pain. But this a wolf and it did not care at all. It just did what felt right. As Myranda slowly died, as Ramsay ripped open a hole in her stomach then started to fuck it, Sansa howled.


End file.
